Charitē
by drgemini86
Summary: Tag to Grace, Sam finally lets go of what's been holding her back from everything she could have wanted. SamDaniel
1. Chapter 1

_**Charitē, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__Tag to Grace, Sam finally lets go of what's been holding her back from everything she could have hoped for._

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel, a little SamJack (if you don't like SamDaniel, shut your eyes, stick your fingers in your ears, and hum Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangled Banner at the top of your voice regardless of where you are – go on, I dare ya… brother and sister, my foot)._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Episode-related, Post-Meridian Angst, Romance-focussed_

_**A/N: **__I've been meaning to write a little post-Grace fix-it for so long but one thing led to another… but here I am! lol. This particular fic plotline is probably a bit of a cliché by now, but hey, the more the merrier, I suppose. : D I must get round to writing that Unending fix while I'm at it (I'll get the What I Should Have Told You series back up one day, which has an Unending fix in it, amongst other fixes… but if you can't/don't/won't wait, it's on Scientific Minds and FanLib under my old username of drgemini24)._

_Oh… and Charitē is the Greek word for Grace... or at least the Ancient Greek word for it… lol. I changed the plural ending to singular after looking it up in my Who's Who in the Ancient World book (that really is the title – it wasn't me doing my Cam voice… lol)._

_Double oh, I'll bet no-one spots the Rocky Mountain High mention in this chapter._

_--------------------_

Sam leaned against the front of the bar at O'Malley's watching Jack and Teal'c play Pool, the Jaffa soundly trouncing the Colonel. The Astrophysicist was lost in thought as she sipped her drink, thinking about what had happened aboard the Prometheus during her concussion-induced hallucinations.

Each hallucination had been striking in their own way, and strangely similar to their real-world counterparts: Teal'c, overwhelmingly strong but wise and cautious; Daniel, thinking light years outside of the box and representing her scientific side; Jack, ever the motivator in his own way… and her Dad, representing her hopes, fears and dreams.

She needed love.

'_You're content, you're satisfied, you're in control and that's the problem._'

She loved what she did, her job, her millions of Wormhole Miles, her friends… what had he, or rather the hallucination of him, meant? He'd told her the answer to a question that she had longed to ask him for so long… After knowing what would happen, would he have still given his heart to her mother? Would he still have loved her, started a family with her?

'_And if I were young again and I met her for the first time even knowing her fate, I would do it all again_…'

Granted, he had technically been a figment of her imagination, the little speech coming from something that she wanted to believe, but it still gave her a sense of peace that despite their problems, her parents really did love each other and that she and her brother weren't accidents.

What was an even bigger bringer of peace was her realisation that she didn't love the Colonel, that he was her safety net. He was her safety net because as long as she kidded herself long and hard enough that she loved him, still knowing that he was unattainable, she could never have him and as a result, he could never break her heart.

'_As long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unobtainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else_.'

The focus of her thoughts looked up from the Pool table, remarking, "Carter, you still not playing? It's your party. You'll hurt Daniel's feelings… hey, where is Dannyboy by the way?"

Sam glanced around the restaurant, replying as Jack and Teal'c looked too, "I think he went to the Men's room, Sir."

"Figures… you'd think he'd be able to hold more than a thimbleful of beer in that bladder of his… I'll go check to see he hasn't escaped to go back to his office. That man…"

As Teal'c smirked at the real reason for the Colonel's departure – chiefly, the Jaffa's landslide victory – Sam said, spotting the Archaeologist in the distance, "Sir, no need – he's here."

Jack followed her gaze and then shrugged, remarking as he returned to the game, "At least the boy didn't get kidnapped on the way to the bathroom for once... You gotta wonder who he ticked off in a past life."

Sam smiled briefly into her drink and then watched the Archaeologist make his way back to them, getting accosted by a loud and tipsy Ferretti in the process. Sam watched him, an eye on the game and she frowned slightly as she returned to reflecting over what had happened.

Daniel had appeared to her, twice. The first time he had appeared, he had been batting his eyelashes and bugging her about the cloud quite possibly being sentient, telling her that running the same Hyper Drive simulations over and over wouldn't throw up anything new.

'_Yep, I'd say you're stuck all right. Oh come on Sam, you're running the same diagnostic for probably four hours now. What makes you think the results are suddenly gonna change? Sam? Hello?_'

But that hallucination of him had been so cheerful, so playful, so full of passion… and so unlike her. Her Dad was right, she was content. She wasn't truly happy. When was the last time she marvelled at the ripples in an active event horizon? When was the last time she looked up at the stars and saw an infinite number of pretty little lights casting their shadows softer than a lullaby on a dark mountaintop?

She was brought of our her reverie by a familiar voice asking, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Startled, she looked to her left, seeing Daniel leaning against the bar next to her, and he said with a small smile, "Sorry… you just seemed light years away."

She replied softly as her gaze moved out to the Pool table again, "I guess I was."

He asked, concerned, "Are you ok?"

She looked at him again and replied with a tiny smile, "I'm fine."

He gazed at her for a moment and then said, "You had a tough day yesterday."

"Tell me about… on second thoughts, don't."

Noticing that her glass was almost empty, he asked, "Do you want another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

He blushed and then remarked with a cheeky smile, "Only if you want me to."

She smiled, inwardly surprised at the uncharacteristic… wait, was that flirting? She closed her eyes for a moment and then said with a shrug, "It's nice just to watch things for once."

He nodded in understanding and then Jack called, "Dannyboy, how long _did_ it take you to shake the dew off the lily?! Jesus."

Daniel promptly blushed as Sam cleared her throat softly in embarrassment at the metaphor, looking down at her glass, and Teal'c said, "It is neither wise nor courteous to relate humorous remarks of a vulgar nature in MajorCarter's presence. On Chulak, you would be pelted with the remains of a festering rodent for three days and nights."

Jack grimaced, remarking, "Well buddy, thankfully we're not on Chulak."

He looked at Daniel and said, "You joining us or what?"

Daniel looked at Sam for a moment, the Astrophysicist nodding and he was about to join the men when he was approached by a female. Sam couldn't make out the words but by the way the woman ran her fingers slowly up his forearm, it definitely wasn't casual. He shook his head and said something, inclining his head towards the Pool table and the woman promptly looked disappointed, shooting a bemused Jack an odd look.

Sam smiled as she placed her now empty glass on the bar top behind her, remarking to herself that they really did need to do something about going out as a team if they even hoped to '_get Daniel a girl by Christmas_', as the Colonel once said not long after the Archaeologist had got his memories back.

Her smile then vanished at the thought of him with another woman and she mentally chastised herself for thinking such thoughts. Her head began to swim from the small amounts of alcohol that Janet would certainly kill her for if she ever found out, and the Astrophysicist sat down on a stool and continued to watch her friends while her head was continuously bombarded with thoughts, many of them painful.

--------------------

"_**Reviews**__ to me are everything, the sweetest song that life can sing, oh readers… oh readers…You give me just a review or two to build my words upon, you know you've got the power peeps, to keep me writing on… Oh…" _


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, as she lay tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, she came to a decision. She had to let the Colonel go. She had already let him go but she had to make sure that he knew too, if only for her own peace of mind as well as for his. She wasn't stupid – she knew that he was interested, but after her Eureka! moment aboard the Prometheus, she knew for sure that it would never work out.

'_Jacob was right. You deserve more. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me._'

That was true. He would be, just like he would be for Teal'c… but not quite as much as he would be for Daniel, the two men having developed a special bond long before either she or Teal'c came into the picture. She sighed as she sat up and then decided to call the Colonel to make sure that was he still awake.

He answered on the third ring, sounding a little annoyed as he said, "Hello?!"

She grimaced and then said, "Hi Sir."

His voice immediately lightened as he said in surprise, "Carter? What's wrong? Is your concussion playing up again?"

She paused, unsure of how to broach the subject, and then she asked, "Did I wake you?"

"No, no… I just came back from dropping T at the mountain. The guy's getting lonely what with Daniel having a house now, so…"

She asked rather abruptly, "Can I come over?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment and then he said with a little sigh, "Sure. Come on over… you ok to drive?"

"I'm fine Sir… I didn't drink that much."

"Are you sure? I can drive over."

"Thanks Sir, but I can manage."

--------------------

Jack opened his door, perplexed at why Carter wanted to come over, and at that hour. He glanced at the clock and then saw her headlights and he waited for her on the front step. She walked past him without a word, standing in the middle of his lounge as he raised his eyebrows slowly.

He asked as he followed her, "You want something to drink?"

She shook her head and then said, still not sitting and it was then that he noticed that she was wearing a pyjama shirt under her leather jacket, "Sir…"

She pressed her lips together for a moment as he waited, puzzled, and she said quickly, forcing the words out, "… this thing that we have… it would never work. Even if you weren't in my chain of command, we're just…"

She sighed and then said, a little slower as he stood in the doorway, impassive, "I guess what I'm trying to say, Sir, is that you deserve better, someone who won't drive you up the wall within a week."

He looked at her, inwardly stunned that she had had the courage to tell him something that he was still trying to work up the wherewithal to tell her, and she said, her gaze hitting the floor, "I'll go now, Sir. I'm sorry to have disturbed you at this hour."

She was about to walk past him when he stepped in her way, saying, a hand on her shoulder, "Carter, Carter, Carter…"

He continued after a pause, his hand dropping to his side, "Thank you."

When she looked at him, surprised, he continued with a regretful expression in his eyes, "I figured it out not long ago… I can't give you everything that you need or want. _You_ deserve a lot better than me, than I could have possibly given you."

She asked, scared, "This isn't going to change the team, is it?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, remarking, "Only if you go somewhere else tomorrow."

Puzzled, she looked at him and he shrugged before saying with a sigh, "You ok?"

She nodded, allowing herself to smile and he said, "Good. Go on, get some sleep. Thanks for… you know…"

He patted her shoulder and she replied, hugging him, "Thanks Sir."

"Remember, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

She nodded, inwardly surprised at his words being similar to the hallucination of him, and replied as she let him go, both physically and mentally, "I know Sir. Thanks."

He watched her leave, whispering to himself as she pulled out of his driveway, "It's over."

--------------------

_Teal'c the Teddy bear is under 'sub-bed' arrest for daring to be furry. To release him from this unjust incarceration, please donate a review today – it only takes a minute._

_Remember, next time, it could be your bear._


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going home from Jack's, Sam drove towards the mountains, not feeling like sleeping. Getting out, she sighed as she inhaled the cleaner air as she sat on the bonnet of her car, curling up under a blanket as she gazed up at the sky. As the light breeze ruffled her hair, she thought of how much freer she felt now that she had let the Colonel go.

As she admired the breathtaking beauty of the Orion arm of the Milky Way stretching across the inky blackness, she remembered how each of her friends had been there for her without actually being there, and how they had become parts of her after so long. Daniel, representing her scientific side, her passion and her inquisitiveness; Teal'c, representing her courage and her tactical thinking; Jack, representing her self-motivation and stubbornness; and her father, her fears and anxieties… three of, if not the most important men in her life.

And then there was the little girl. The girl had represented her younger self, the girl who had gazed for hours at the stars until her mother had been compelled to physically bring her indoors; the girl who had dropped the neighbour's cat off the roof to see how it would land. In short, the little girl had been a physical embodiment of her innate curiosity and the wonder she used to feel at the smallest and simplest of things.

She exhaled slowly, thinking of how annoying she had found the first hallucination of Daniel.

'_Were you this annoying when you were ascended?_'

'_I don't know, depends on who you ask. I thought I had a certain je ne sais quoi. Timing was so-so_.'

She had sounded bitter, and she was… she still was at some level. During his year away, while she wondered whether he was alright, whether he was even alive, the Colonel and Teal'c had seen him. Had she not died too during that year? What had she done to _not_ earn a visit from that other plain of existence?

Why not her?

She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks, the Major curling up a little tighter as she sighed, her thoughts and her anxieties continuing to assault her mind.

---------------------

Giving her sufficient time to get home, Jack called Sam's house, worried about her driving anywhere in her condition. When, on several attempts, she didn't answer, he tried her mobile, and when that too wasn't picked up, he, swearing under his breath, threw his jacket on, grabbed his keys and ran out of his house.

Starting up his car, he drove straight to her house, finding all the lights off and her car missing. He muttered a few choice swearwords and then pulled his mobile out to call Daniel. He grimaced when a drowsy Daniel answered, and Jack asked,

"You have any idea where Carter went?"

Instantly sounding more awake and concerned, Daniel replied, "Uh, no… I dropped her off earlier… Jack, what is it?"

Grimacing again, Jack said, "She came over to mine and I thought she drove home but I can't find her. I offered to do it for her but she wouldn't have any of it."

Daniel took unusually long to reply before asking quickly, "Where are you now?"

"Outside Carter's… Listen, I'll pick you up – there's no point wasting two lots of gas. Get some clothes on."

After hanging up, Jack drove straight to Daniel's house, hoping that he wouldn't have to call the SGC.

--------------------

After driving around Colorado Springs for some time, Jack was about to call the SGC when Daniel said, frowning as he looked out of the windscreen, "She's gone to think."

Surprised, Jack turned to him and asked, folding his phone back up instinctively, "What?"

Daniel turned to him, anger briefly flitting in his eyes as he remarked, "I would have thought that _you_ at least would know about it."

Jack looked confused and Daniel rolled his eyes, and then said with a sigh, "I'll give you directions… she sometimes goes to the mountains to think."

Realising what Daniel had meant, Jack said, glancing at him as he sped down a winding road, "Daniel..."

Daniel said nothing, folding his arms across his chest defensively and Jack sighed, continuing, "Don't be an ass."

"Let's just find Sam."

--------------------

Eventually, Jack's headlights illuminated the licence plate of Sam's car, and they both spotted someone or something on the bonnet. Before the car rolled to a stop, Daniel leapt out of it and ran towards the other car. Finding Sam fast asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief and gently smoothed her cheek. Jack exclaimed quietly, coming to his side and then noticing her,

"What the hell..."

Daniel carefully picked Sam up in his arms and gently sat her up in her passenger seat, draping the blanket over her and noticing much to his dismay that she was still wearing part of her pyjamas. Finding her keys in her pocket, he said as he shut the door quietly,

"I'll drive her back… do you want to come along?"

Jack shook his head as he made sure that Sam was alright, and then said, "I'd say no but knowing your luck, you'd both be abducted. Go on."

He patted Daniel's shoulder and then went back to his car, the Archaeologist frowning slightly before taking the driving seat of Sam's car, gazing at her for a long moment and then starting up the engine. He slowly pulled out, following Jack's lead.

--------------------

Reaching Sam's house, Daniel, bemused that the Astrophysicist was still asleep, got out and then picked her up again as she murmured in her sleep, snuggling up to his chest, "Dad, I am happy. I love my job."

Jack remarked as Daniel somehow managed to hand him Sam's keys, the Colonel opening the door, "At least we know she's not lying when she tells us that."

Daniel said nothing as they entered, Jack closing the door behind him and asking, "You alright there, big guy?"

"I'm fine… I've been working out with Teal'c these past couple of months."

"Oh, you're lucky Carter's asleep otherwise she'd kick your ass for saying that."

"Well, you asked."

Daniel slowly made his way upstairs and, reaching her bedroom, lay her down on her bed and carefully took her jacket off. Carefully sliding off her jeans as Jack grimaced and turned away, Daniel, with equal carefulness, put her matching pyjama bottoms on and then tucked her in. He stroked her cheek and then he and Jack left.

Jack asked when they reached the ground floor, "You ok?"

Daniel replied too quickly, "I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound like you… Wait, on second thoughts, it does… Anyway, I think someone should stay over in case she decides to go a-wandering after midnight again."

Daniel sighed and said, "Well, it might as well be you."

Jack remarked, surprised, "Why would she want her old, smelly CO staying over? You and Carter are like peas in a pod. Look, she needs someone… we shouldn't have left her on her own…"

Daniel asked, now looking weary, "What was she doing over at yours earlier anyway?"

"Ah… well you see, Space Monkey, that is something that you'll have to ask Carter… I'll just go bring your stuff. Are you still taking your allergy meds?"

Daniel nodded and then said, now feeling guilty, "Jack…"

Jack shook his head slightly and replied, ruffling the Archaeologist's hair, "Don't say it. Just be here for your best friend."

--------------------

"_You better push the button and let me know, before I get the wrong idea and go…" (Push the Button, Sugababes)_

_Do you remember which button? ; p _


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up the next morning feeling highly confused. Before she could analyse quite why she was that confused, she instinctively leapt out of bed on hearing a noise downstairs and… was that humming?

Ok, so her intruder was of a musical inclination. That didn't mean that he was going to be exempt from a clobbering; a 'Level Three Advanced' clobbering complemented by a baseball bat.

A baseball bat primed and ready, she crept downstairs in her socks so as not to alert the intruder. There was nothing worse than being expected anywhere, especially in her line of work.

'_Carter, Daniel, __**always**__ drop in uninvited. It messes up their schedules so bad…_'

As she did so, she could smell coffee and toast… and scrambled eggs. Ok, now this was getting weirder. Not only was her guy of a musical inclination, and completely unfamiliar with the concept of being covert, he was also hungry with a strong caffeine addiction… like she could talk.

'_A hungry Snakehead is a grumpy Snakehead…_'

'_By that logic, Jack, they all must be hungry._'

'_Ah… that's what they want you to think._'

'_O'Neill, your logic is greatly flawed. A Goa'uld would not emerge into battle without adequate sustenance._'

'_Did they know my Mom?'_

But wait. What if this was a trap? What if he was trying to lure her out, pretending that he was all by himself until she got there and he had his goons with him? What then? No way was she going to be experimented on by some other insecure idiot with shed loads of money at his disposal. And besides, she had the advantage over him – the guy was probably expecting her to be a _girl_, and not a serving Air Force Major with more combat experience in her little finger than most others experience in several tours of duty .

Tightening her grip on the bat, she crept through the lounge and stopped stock-still in the entrance to the kitchen.

Daniel. Daniel… in her kitchen. Daniel… in her kitchen and wearing pyjama bottoms. Daniel… in her kitchen, wearing pyjama bottoms and… naked from the waist up.

Oh boy. What had she drank last night?

He looked up and said, surprised with a cautious eye on the bat, "'morning."

Gaping in confusion… and in gradual realisation of his state of dishabille, she asked, eventually looking at the bat and quickly stowing it in a nearby closet, "Daniel? What are you doing here?"

He replied, gesturing to the pan as he switched the burner off, "Breakfast."

She closed her eyes briefly, still standing on the threshold as she asked in a squeaky voice, "In my kitchen?"

She stammered, and continued, clearing her throat, "Not that you're not welcome… but…"

She exhaled and quickly sat down at the kitchen table, her head in her hands as she said with a groan, "Oh, this is such a mess."

Not sure what to do, he served up the scrambled eggs with toast and poured two mugs of coffee. He gently placed a plate and mug in front of her and said as she sat opposite her,

"Sam?"

She took a deep breath and asked, looking up at him from the tabletop briefly, "How much did I drink last night?"

Confused, he replied, "Uh… not much. You only had a regular glass… an O'Malley's regular… which, everywhere else, is a tumbler."

It eventually dawned on him what she was thinking and he blushed in embarrassment, saying quickly, "Oh! No, no… nothing like _that_."

He looked down and realised that she had surmised it partly from his state of semi-nudity, and he murmured, "Sorry. I just kinda forgot where I was."

When his words sank in, she frowned and then asked, her eye involuntarily wandering from his face until it took a sheer force of will to look him in the eyes, "What are you doing here?"

His blush fading somewhat, he replied, framing his jaw in his hands as he gazed at her, "You fell asleep _on_ your car… in your usual thinking spot. Jack and I brought you home and he decided that I stay with you because of your concussion."

Embarrassed once again, he muttered as he got up, "I'll get a t-shirt."

She turned and her eyes were involuntarily drawn to his strong back muscles and lower, to his taut, pyjama bottom-clad posterior. She realised in slow surprise how much he had filled out since he had come back, and how confident he had become.

With a soft groan, she folded her arms on the table, resting her head on them as she remembered why she had been asleep on her car out in the mountains. She straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling much lighter now that she had closed that chapter with Jack.

She took a sip of her coffee as he returned, this time wearing a t-shirt, and she said, looking at him as he sat down again, "Thank you."

He shrugged, still embarrassed as he replied, "It was nothing. I… uh, _we_ didn't want you by yourself in your condition…"

He reached across the table to touch her hand as he asked with a worried look in his eyes, "How are you feeling?."

She turned her hand over to squeeze his, replying with a small smile, "Still confused, but my head's feeling better."

He looked down at their hands and said gently, his eyes now looking sad briefly, "Good… I-I mean the head part."

They began to eat and something else began to confuse her… chiefly that he hadn't asked why she had fallen asleep on her car, or even why she was in her usual thinking spot. She put her fork down and asked,

"Don't you want to know what happened last night?"

He shrugged, that strange sad look in his eyes again as he replied, putting his own fork down too, "I figured it was something you didn't want to talk about."

"You said that you and the Colonel brought me home last night… Didn't he tell you?"

Looking down, he said with a little sigh, "No. He said that I had to ask you."

He looked up at her and continued, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. It's a matter between you and Jack, although quite why he let you drive home in your condition…"

He gazed at her as she began to smile, shaking her head slightly. She said, reaching over to hold his hand,

"Oh Daniel, don't ever change…"

She sighed and then said, still holding his hand as his thumb instinctively smoothed the back of hers, "I closed a chapter with him. On the Prometheus, those hallucinations, as crazy as it's going to sound, helped me realise a few things."

Remembering an earlier story, he said gently, his heart breaking, "How could hallucinations of me, Teal'c and a little girl make you realise things?"

She shook her head and replied with a brief smile, "I lied. That wasn't all of the hallucinations I saw. I thought it best to leave out aspects of my personal life in the report. You see…"

She sighed and continued, looking straight at him, "I saw Dad… and I saw the Colonel. Dad asked me whether I was happy. I told him, or rather the hallucination of him, that I am. I am happy. I love my job, I love you guys. But you know what he said?"

He remarked, a touch bitterly but then covered it up, "That you should run away with Jack?"

She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head, saying, bemused at first, "No. He said that I'm not happy, that I'm content. But he was right. He'd have to be because in reality it was me, right? He told me that I needed love, and that despite what happened with Mom, he would have still given her his heart… he would have still gone through everything that he had."

She closed her eyes, stemming the oncoming flow of tears and he asked, sadness reflected in his eyes, "Sam?"

She lowered her head for a moment and replied, taking a deep breath, "Sorry. I'm fine. It's just…"

She eventually composed herself and continued her story, her eyes moist with tears, "I saw the Colonel after that. You and Teal'c had been wearing your fatigues, and even Dad had been wearing his Tok'ra clothes, but Colonel O'Neill… he was dressed in his civvies."

As Daniel's eyes closed briefly, she continued, blinking back tears, "After seeing everyone else, I did wonder at one point whether I would see him as well. He told me to call him by his first name, and… and he was pretty strapped for things to say, which was strange seeing as he was technically me anyway. He then told me that he couldn't give me everything that I needed but that he would always be there for me."

She cleared her throat in embarrassment and then said quietly, "We kissed, and then he was gone."

He didn't know what to say, and she said, her bemused voice wavering with tears, "But you know what? It's freed me. As funny as it sounds, walking around with concussion on an interstellar ship gave me a chance to face my inner demons. That's why I went to see the Colonel last night. I had to tell him."

Even though his heart had crumbled into dust, the dust feeling as though it was exploding repeatedly before being reconstituted into an organ resembling a heart, the entire process of breaking starting all over again, he asked, feeling as though he knew the answer,

"Tell him what?"

Gazing down at their hands, she replied softly, "That we wouldn't work, that he deserved someone else, someone more compatible with his way of living and his way of doing things."

His breath caught in his throat, and he had to swallow several times to speak. He asked, his throat still feeling dry,

"You did?"

She nodded and said, meeting his gaze, "I realised on the ship that I was only holding onto him, setting my sights on him because he's unobtainable. I could never have him. I doubt that if that hallucination was in uniform that I would have kissed him. It somehow lowered the barriers between us and allowed me to realise a few things."

She continued after a long pause, "The girl… and you made me realise that… that I've lost my passion."

He frowned and said, shaking his head sincerely, "No. That's not true."

She shook her head and said, "I remember when I first started out at the mountain. I was so amazed at the event horizon that I just stared at it."

He smiled briefly in amusement on remembering his own first encounter with the active event horizon of a Stargate, and she continued with a little chuckle, "Colonel O'Neill ended up shoving me through to Abydos… and then there was that DHD. I'd never seen one before and I was just so… amazed, for lack of a better word, to see it, how small it was…it was, and still is light years ahead of Earth's unclassified rate of development."

She sighed and added, her gaze dropping to the table, "I guess, somewhere along the way, I lost that passion, that sense of wonder at the smallest of things…the things that really matter, or the things that don't even have to matter."

He said, truly amazed at the insight into her thoughts, her hopes and dreams, "I guess it's part of the readjustment from seeing things at our scale, to seeing things at the scale of stars and galaxies. Our heads are just so far up there that sometimes we fail to appreciate the smaller things."

She nodded, smiling slightly, partly in amusement that he was about the only person she knew who could understand what she, and all of them were going through. He said quietly,

"As for that other thing, I guess it couldn't hurt for us to _not_ go out as SG-1. Us guys were talking about it the other day."

Surprised, she asked, "You were?"

"Yeah, after that guy was looking at you at that bar last week and was about to come over until Jack and Teal'c brought our drinks."

She remarked with a fond smile that faltered ever so slightly, "I was thinking the same thing last night at O'Malley's when that woman hit on you."

He blushed slightly and replied quietly, his head lowering, "I hate it when that happens. Ok, it does give me an ego boost, I'll admit, but… sometimes I wish I really was gay."

Her eyes widened in shock and she asked, "You told her that you were gay!?"

He smiled, feigning innocence, and then said with a shrug, "It was the only thing I could think of when she tried to buy me a drink."

She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed softly, saying, "She gave the Colonel such a dirty look."

He smiled again and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

She replied with a happy sigh, "Much better now. We're both geeks."

"I knew that."

"I bet you did."

"Let's get breakfast finished up."

"Oh, let's… I'd hate to have to throw this out – it's brilliant."

She smiled as she watched him blush, murmuring, "Thanks," and then she let his hand go slowly, patting it as she whispered her own thanks, a possibility emerging in her mind once again.

--------------------

_Your reviews or your sanity, m'lord/lady?_


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after Daniel had left to pick up mail and to do laundry at his house, and after Jack and Teal'c had paid a visit to make sure that she was ok, there was a knock at the door. Sam, still in her pyjamas and still in the position mandated by an overly cautious, Frasier-phobic Archaeologist, got up from lying on the couch, moving the blanket out of the way.

She answered the door, hoping that it was Daniel when she stepped back in surprise on seeing Janet. Sam said with a small smile,

"Hey… aren't you supposed to be working?"

Janet remarked as she hanged her jacket up and followed the Major into the lounge, "What General Hammond doesn't know won't hurt him…"

When Sam turned to look at her sceptically, Janet replied with a shrug, "Doctor Brightman's covering for me for a couple of hours. How are you feeling? Have you felt nauseous or dizzy in the past twelve hours?"

Sam replied after a moment's thought, "I did feel a little dizzy when I woke up… and from what I remember of last night, I did have a headache at one point. It wasn't too bad though. I've had worse."

As Janet wandered into the kitchen as a force of habit, the Doctor remarked, "Unfortunately, you have… Please don't tell me the boys let you drink last night."

Sam winced and replied as she leaned in the doorway, "I only had a small amount."

Janet, only half-surprised, rebuked her, "_Major_, what have I told you about drinking while recovering from concussion?! You're lucky you haven't been sick!"

Noticing that the jug in the coffeemaker was only half-full, she continued, "And coffee! Oh, this gets even better…"

She turned back to Sam and said, her voice now soft, "Honey, I don't say the things that I say for the sake of it. How have you been sleeping?"

Sam smiled slightly on remembering what Daniel had told her, and she replied with a small shrug, "I slept good… right through the night."

Janet, noticing the little smile, raised an eyebrow as she poured a couple of glasses of juice, and asked, "What was that little smile about?"

Her eyes widening in shock, she asked, putting the carton down, "Oh, don't tell me you brought anyone home in your state! Oh Sam… Sam, honey, I may have told you this already but you're nuts."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, covering her face with a hand, and she remarked, "Janet, I'm _not_ that crazy. I haven't been involved with anyone like that since Orlin, and look at how that ended up."

Janet smiled at that, her eyes sparkling, and the Major continued, a mischievous smile on her face, "As a matter of fact, I did have someone last night. I don't remember much of it... or any of it... but…"

Staring at her in shock, Janet was about to reprimand her but then her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What happened?"

Sam, enjoying it a lot more than she should, replied, "As I said, I don't remember."

"Oh my God, oh my God! What happened this morning then?"

Sam smiled into the glass that Janet had given her, and she replied, "He made me breakfast."

Until that moment, Janet had never thought it possible for her eyes to widen as much as they had within the past few minutes, but they surpassed her limitations once again. The Doctor leaned against the countertop and said,

"Oh. My. God… he stayed that long!?"

Sam nodded, still smiling as she replied, "Yup."

"Is he coming back? Can I see him? He must be so sweet. Oh, you lucky thing!"

Sam's smile faded as she realised just what Janet was saying, and the Doctor continued, "I'll bet he was a tiger too… wow."

Sam found the wherewithal to remark, "Janet, get a life."

"Honey, Cassie's on a road trip with some friends to celebrate getting into UCLA, and I have to have _someone_ to live through."

Sam looked down at her feet, and Janet asked as they moved to the lounge, "So… who is it?"

Sam exhaled and then said, amused yet inwardly pensive, "Daniel."

Janet's eyes widened again, and Sam said, raising her hands briefly, "No, no, nothing at all like that… It was like this…"

She went on to relate _everything_ that had happened aboard the Prometheus; what had happened after the party, and what Daniel had told her that morning, and when she had finished, Janet sat there, stunned. Sam sat back and watched her, and eventually the Doctor remarked, sipping her drink,

"I think that mass of densely packed neurons is trying to tell you something."

"Ya think?"

Janet sighed and said, glancing at her, "I'm glad that's over though… you and the Colonel wouldn't have gone anywhere. I was planning on setting up a betting pool if you did start something, along the lines of who would kill who out of frustration within the first week."

Sam looked down at her lap, picking at the edging on her pyjama shirt, and Janet said, touching her hand, "Think about it and don't be scared by the outcome."

When Sam looked at her in confusion, Janet smiled and remarked, "I want first dibs on Matron of Honour."

Sam promptly blushed and then said, "I am scared. What if I don't find anyone? Dad was right…I do need love. Daniel pointed out a little earlier that I had him and the team, but that's not enough."

Janet, inwardly amazed at how Sam hadn't realised what she had just said, asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Sam shrugged and replied with a slight chuckle, "It's funny… I've never really had the time to think about it. My mind, my life has just been so wrapped up with this job, with the Goa'uld and the Replicators, the Asgard, the Nox… the Milky Way, that it's hard to come back to Earth sometimes… and when I'm here, my time's mostly always employed in my work. God, I'm such a geek."

Janet smiled, asking, "When's the last time you took a vacation?"

"Exactly."

Sam sighed, leaning her head back and said, "Ok, ideal guy… let's see. Well, naturally, he would be extremely good-looking…"

Both women laughed at this, and Sam continued, "… caring, protective, someone I can talk on an even keel, who I don't have to dumb down things for; who _won't_ expect me to be home by five to have dinner on the table…"

"Let's face it, you can't cook that well anyway…"

Janet laughed as Sam playfully hit her, and the Major continued, "… someone with a great sense of humour, who takes things seriously when he has to. Someone I can grow old with…and I guess, someone who's good with kids."

Sam frowned as she realised what she had just said, and Janet remarked, "Now ordinarily, that would be impossible… in a single man…"

'_Samantha Carter... was there anything between us?_'

'_No… no, not in the way. We were… really good friends._'

Janet paused when she realised just how deep in thought Sam was, and she said gently, "Sam?"

'_So maybe Daniel has achieved something of great cosmic significance, I don't know. And to be honest with you, right now, I don't really care. I'd rather have him back_'

'_As would I._'

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks as she whispered, her gaze fallen, "It's not impossible."

'_I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I thought you always knew._'

Janet remarked, an eyebrow raised yet her expression softening, "I sure as hell hope you're thinking of the same person that I am otherwise you are in for a lot of pain, missy."

Sam replied, leaning her head against the back of the couch as Janet touched her arm again, "In that case, I hope you're thinking of Daniel."

Janet exclaimed in relief, "Oh, thank God!"

Sam, drying her eyes, looked at her in confusion, and the Doctor continued, hugging her, "Honey, you have just discounted my belief that you are perpetually blind when it comes to one certain Archaeologist."

Sam asked, uncertain, "What if…"

Janet shook her head gently and said, still smiling, "Honey, if you don't seize the chance, you're gonna regret it, especially with your high-octane jobs."

The sound of a key in the lock startled them both and then Sam quickly tried to compose herself as she said in answer to Janet's querying gaze, "That's Daniel. He insisted on having a key because he didn't want me getting up."

Janet remarked quietly as the door opened, "You really can't get better than him."

Sam smiled in thanks just as Daniel appeared, about to ask something when he spotted Janet and said with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Daniel."

Janet got up and when Sam got up, she hugged her, saying as she gazed at her with a tiny smile, "Take care of yourself, honey, ok? You're still a little bit off."

Sam whispered, "Thanks."

Janet smiled at her and then said to Daniel with a grin, "Come here, you."

As they hugged, Janet remarked, "You're always a nice person to hug."

Daniel asked, smiling down at her, "Aren't you staying?"

Glancing back at Sam with a discretely raised eyebrow, she replied as they parted, "Sorry… Doctor Brightman's only covering for me for a little while. Anyway… you're doing a great job taking care of Sam. She told me about the 'couch arrest'. I see great promise in you."

Daniel blushed a little as Sam looked at her feet in embarrassment, and Janet remarked, "Well, my work here is done."

Janet kissed Daniel on the cheek and went into the hallway as Sam followed, the Doctor saying with a meaningful look, "Call me."

Sam's face heated up and Janet smiled, and then she was gone. Daniel approached the Major from the lounge with a blanket, asking as he draped it over her shoulders,

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

Sam smiled slowly, replying as she hugged him, "Much better. The Colonel and Teal'c came over earlier on, and then Janet took to bullying me."

Daniel asked as he guided her into the lounge, lying her down on the couch, "Are you hungry?"

As he kneeled by her side, holding her hand, she smiled, smoothing the back of his hand as she asked, "Have you eaten?"

He frowned slightly, saying, "Sam…"

She smiled at him and said, "Ok, but only if you let me get up."

He remarked, feigning deep thought, "Ah, now, that's a tough choice."

Grinning, she jokingly punched him in the arm, and he continued, now feigning pain as he clutched his upper arm, "Fine, fine, don't kill me."

"With your track record, _that_ would be impossible."

--------------------

After dinner, Sam lay on the floor in the centre of the lounge, looking at the ceiling, a blanket draped over her, while Daniel washed up despite her protests. She relaxed and let her eyes wander along the simple swirly patterns illuminated in the dusky lamplight. Emptying her mind and then allowing her thoughts to wander, she felt a great wave of relaxation wash over her.

Daniel, not getting an answer to anything he had said for the past five minutes, stood in the doorway from the kitchen, drying his hands on a tea towel. He looked at the sight before him in bewilderment, and then slowly asked,

"Uh… Sam, what are you doing?"

Worried when she didn't answer, he kneeled next to her, calling her name softly. She looked up at him, startled, and then she grinned as he repeated his question. She asked,

"Have you ever just done nothing?"

He frowned and she said, holding her hand out, "Come on, join me… there's plenty of room here."

After a moment's hesitation, he got up to switch the kitchen light off, and then joined her. She, grinning, held his hand and said,

"Just look up at the ceiling and let your mind go anywhere. God, I never knew how refreshing doing nothing is."

He looked at her sceptically and then sighed, doing what she said just to humour her, and she said gently, "Take a deep breath."

He, trying hard not to think how close he was to her, the Major still in her rather cute pyjamas…

'_No, damn it, Daniel… stop it. She's your best friend… your team-mate...'_

He cleared his throat and began to relax, thinking about something non-work related, which was hard at first, considering that he didn't have much of a life outside of work. He settled for the team's parties, particularly the one celebrating his return from what Jack referred to as 'Oma-land.'

She watched him, sensing his relaxation and then she looked back up at the ceiling, going back to her thoughts again. Smoothing the hand that she held with a thumb, she said softly,

"I've been thinking… what if the hallucinations of the Colonel and Dad were trying to tell me something other than what they did?"

His brow wrinkling in confusion, he eventually turned to look at her, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Dad said that I need love, and topped with what I realised about the Colonel…maybe I was trying to tell myself something."

"But what?"

"That I'm so tied up with my job that I don't notice the smaller things… the things so close to me that they're indistinguishable from myself."

Confused, he asked, "Teal'c?"

She took him by surprise when she kissed him on the cheek and remarked, "Like that would happen. The guy's a like a cross between a big brother and an uncle to me, and we have that inter-warrior respect thing going on."

Still confused, he asked, "Then who is it?"

She remarked in amusement, her cheeks rosy, "Janet said that I was blind, but you… you must be the hybrid progeny of Stevie Wonder and Ray Charles."

Shocked, he stared at her and she continued, looking back up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't mind seeing if anything could happen with you, but I'll understand if you're not interested. It was just a thought."

He smiled eventually, overwhelmed by what she had said and he gently kissed her cheek, whispering, "It's a very good thought."

Surprised, she turned back to him, and he continued, his cheeks more or less the same hue as hers were, "It wouldn't hurt to try. We're really good friends anyway and hopefully, we're mature enough to just carry on if it didn't work out."

Tears surging in her eyes, she remarked, returning his kiss, "I like the way you think."

He caressed her cheek and said, gazing at her lovingly, allowing her to see for the first time a fraction of how much he loved her, "But I think we can make it work."

Overwhelmed by the love she saw, she hugged him as he rolled onto his side, her face buried in his shoulder as she whispered, "I hope so."

He kissed her hair and her neck, whispering as silent tears ran down his cheeks, "I love you. I was too scared to see it before but..."

She asked, gazing at him, "How long?"

"Consciously… for months, but thinking back, it's been there… something always has. That's why I asked you that… question on Vis Uban. I fell in love with you all over again, and that time, there was no guilt."

She remarked as she caressed his waist, "Janet gave me a little metaphorical shake earlier… I think she rather likes the idea of there being an _us._"

As he smiled, a touch embarrassed, she continued, "And I have to say, I agree with her."

"Me too, and for once, it isn't because she has needles."

"If she'd resorted to that, we would have had to get together."

They both smiled, and he kissed her again. He was about to pull back when she pulled his body closer to her, kissing him back as things progressed. Panting softly, they eventually parted, and he asked as he cupped her jaw,

"Sam?"

She remarked with a smile, her cheeks flushed, "I don't recall Janet saying that I wasn't allowed to..."

"That was because she was under the impression that you're a geek…"

"I am."

"Ok, in that case, I think this position at present counts as us both being _incredibly __lucky_ geeks."

She snorted with laughter, remarking, "Oh, that takes me back…"

"Me too…"

They continued to kiss, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he worked on her pyjama shirt. Eventually, they lay together under the blanket, totally naked after she had placed his glasses in a place of safety, and they gazed at each other.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, her body moulding against his as they savoured the contact. She reached back, tentatively at first to smooth his backside as he planted a kiss at the base of her neck. She whispered with a little sigh,

"This has got to be the single best hug that we've ever had."

He kissed her shoulder, whispering back, "Definitely."

Turning over in his embrace, she put her own arm around him and kissed him once again before resting her head against his firm chest, closing her eyes as he caressed her hair.

--------------------

They lay together as the minutes turned into hours, feeling utterly and totally at peace with everything, gently waking each other up when one began to doze off.

'_It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return._'

Eventually, at around 3am, Sam whispered in his ear,

"Daniel?"

Daniel kissed her cheek and replied, "Hmm?"

In answer, she kissed him and he stroked her shoulder, and then she whispered, "How about we leave the rest of the geeks behind?"

He gazed up at her as she leaned over him, his fingers slowly lowering from her shoulder to her chest, and he replied, "Only if you're sure, and you're ready and…"

She leaned down to kiss his collarbone, replying, "Same to you. If you're asking, then I want this… very much. I'm not scared because it feels like a natural progression."

Smiling as he reached up to stroke her cheek, he said softly, tears brightening his eyes, "It does… but it could change everything."

"I don't care, because you'll always be my best friend and my team-mate, and the bond that we have had and continue to have is too strong to be damaged by anything."

Smiling and crying at the same time, he kissed her, whispering as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Samantha."

Crying too, she whispered back as they gently began to make love in the dusky light, "I love you too, Daniel."

--------------------

'_A review a day keeps the demons away'… : D_

_Last chapter coming up!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a tag for '200' where the wedding was, of course, SamDaniel (Daniel's wearing a better suit than Jack is, and Jack looked bored… ok, to many, that was a DanielJack because of the little gay remark, but hey…)._

_Oh, and we have a chapter four! A real chapter four that isn't chapter three! Check it out if you saw two of the same… thanks Chem Girl!!!_

--------------------

Daniel, dressed in a tuxedo, stood near the altar at the front of a large yet secluded garden area. Behind him were most of the SGC, the military of whom were in their various dress uniforms, the Atlantis expedition, Cam, Teal'c, Vala, Carolyn Lam, Walter, Siler, Landry, Hammond, Bra'tac, Ry'ac and Kar'yn, Ish'ta, a plethora of selected off-world allies… and a group of bemused Carters sans Mark.

To Daniel's right, stood Jack, in full dress uniform, grumbling every so often about retiring so he could wear 'normal' clothes. Jack remarked awkwardly,

"She better turn up. I mean it. There's gonna be a wedding today, even if I have to marry you myself."

Daniel, already nervous, remarked, "Well, if she takes any longer, people are going to think that we're…"

He gestured awkwardly, inclining his head, and Jack asked, feigning confusion, "What?"

"You know…"

Jack raised his eyebrows and said loudly, "… that we're gay!?"

This resulted in a few embarrassed laughs behind them, McKay remarking with some bitterness, "If only then Sam would be free again."

A bemused Sheppard and Elizabeth nudged him simultaneously, as Jack patted the Archaeologist on the back, and Cam said, turning around to glare at the Canadian, "Not on your life, buddy. Sam's got more class than that."

McKay floundered as Sheppard and Ronon smirked, and Mark Carter's wife, Julia, looked increasingly confused by it all. Daniel whispered to Jack,

"It's a shame that we couldn't get Thor."

"Are you kidding, your new in-laws would pass out. They're already pissed at you having a kid outside of good ol' fashioned wedlock, and that new sister-in-law of yours is wondering what the hell's going on."

Daniel sighed, and Jack said with a little smile, "I hope you didn't have anything solid for breakfast because you're gonna lose it."

Daniel muttered, trying to stop the butterflies in his stomach, "Thanks, Jack."

Daniel took a deep breath and then began to think back over the years that had led to this moment, the lives that had been lost, and the hope that had been gained and lost, time and time again. Shortly after painfully losing Janet from their lives because of a battle off-world while the Doctor worked hard to stabilise Airman Wells for gate travel, during the grief that had followed, Sam had discovered that she was in fact pregnant.

The pregnancy had been tough, especially when, at one point, there was a miscarriage scare, and then a whole string of medical scares and threats, but from the darkness and death that they saw on an almost day-to-day basis, there came a precious bundle of joy in their lives.

'_A tired and weary yet smiling Sam cradled a squirming baby in her arms as Daniel watched from the side, utterly amazed at it all. Sam touched the baby's fingers, tears in her eyes as she whispered, glancing at Daniel,_

"_She's so beautiful."_

_Daniel nodded and whispered as he kissed her, "Just like Mommy."_

"_Daniel, I know what I want to call her."_

"_I'm surprised you remember after everything you've been through in the past twelve hours."_

"_Janet. We've got to call her Janet. I don't care about your surname, but it was Janet working her magic that gave me that last bit of courage I needed to tell you how I felt about you. And… then we lost her but having Janet here means that we'll always have a part of her with us, that we never truly lost her."_

_Daniel sniffed back his own tears as he dried hers, whispering, "That's beautiful."_

_He kissed her and then little Janet, saying softly to their new daughter, "Hello Janet."_'

Jack had been promoted twice, on the second time, promoted out of the mountain, leaving his friend Hank Landry in charge of the base. Before the second promotion, as they were planning their wedding, Daniel went missing shortly before Sam and Jacob had activated the super weapon at Dakara, and then Jacob began to grow more and more ill. Soon, he was on his deathbed, the Tok'ra paying their last respects to him and to Selmak.

After promotions, the Carter-Jacksons briefly moving to Nevada, and a new enemy sprouting forth, everyone was brought back to the mountain, as they always had been, and so the story went. They had planned to get married several times but each time were prevented from doing so by either unexpected missions or aliens dropping in to cause havoc.

Finally, at least one of them had managed to reach the altar, but what about Sam?

Just then, Sam, in white, appeared in the entranceway that had been entwined with roses, on the arm of a fair-haired Mark Carter. The music began and just as Daniel was about to turn around to look at his advancing fiancée as the crowd clapped, a small chubby girl with fair hair that had been weaved with flowers, barrelled towards him, nearly throwing him off his feet, shouting,

"Daddy!"

There was some laughter, Sam calling softly, "Janet, I told you to walk behind me!"

Little Janet buried her face in her laughing father's leg, whispering, "Daddy's 'ere."

Jack remarked, ruffling her hair, "This one's a Daddy's girl, aren't you?"

Daniel smiled as he crouched down to kiss her cheek, whispering, "Wait until later to body tackle me, Sweetie."

Daniel turned briefly to see Cassie behind Sam, and he said, "Go stand with Cassie."

Janet ran, shouting Cassie's name, the Hankan saying with a laugh, "Janet! I think your Daddy meant quietly."

Daniel straightened up as Mark approached with Sam, the elder Carter saying as he patted the Archaeologist's shoulder with his free hand, "You better treat her right, Daniel."

Daniel shook hands with him, replying, "Of course I will. Thanks."

"Good luck, bro."

Sam, her hair flowing down her shoulders, beamed as Mark put her hand in Daniel's, her brother kissing her on the cheek, and Daniel said as his brother-in-law stepped away, "You look amazing."

She replied, blushing slightly, "Thanks… you too."

Jack remarked, clearing his throat as the Priest looked ready to begin the service, "Cut that out, you'll have plenty of time to do that after… Yeesh."

Still holding hands, they gazed at each other for a moment, Daniel whispering with a little smile, "This is it."

"Thankfully we made it to the altar this time."

They smiled at each other and then looked to the Priest, who said, "We are gathered here today to…"

As the Priest talked, Jack watched the happy couple, remembering that night almost three years before when Sam had turned up at his door.

'Oh Carter, you definitely have found someone you deserve.'

Meanwhile, Sam remembered the words her father had told her, or rather the hallucination of her father so long ago.

'' _Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return.__'_

She quickly wiped away a tear as she thought of that, and how her father wasn't there any more after looking forward so many times to walking her down the aisle, and to having Daniel as a son-in-law.

'_Kiddo, I seriously was going to recommend George to get your eyes tested. I have been wanting you two to get together for so long that my diary's grown mould._'

'_Dad, you don't keep a diary._'

'_It's the principle of it all, Sam. He can love you, he can give you everything that you could have possibly hoped for… are you happy?_'

_Sam whispered softly, tears in her eyes, 'Yes Dad, very much.'_

_Jacob grinned and said, patting her on the shoulder, 'That, kiddo, should tell you something.'_

Glancing at Daniel, she knew that her father, wherever he was now, was beaming and quite possibly cheering them on. She smiled when he squeezed her hand, knowing that he knew who she was thinking of.

'_Honey, one day, when you get over the trauma of having Janet, we could name the next one after Dad._'

'_What if it's a girl? Daniel, I'm not calling our daughter 'Jacobina'…'_

_He smiled in amusement, saying, _'_We could call her Jacqueline._'

_She kissed his hand, replying with a small smile as he stroked her stomach, 'Jacqueline's nice… but it sounds awkward with your surname.'_

'_Well… we could always go for Michael…'_

_--------------------_

_Yay, woo, finished! _

_PS: reviews are nice._


End file.
